


[Podfic] The Morning After

by greedy_dancer



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Embedded Audio, F/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ambyr's story. 
</p>
<p>
  <i>Delicious just can't understand why it's the shy, quiet ones who get all the girls.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258626) by [ambyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/pseuds/ambyr). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * **0:04:48**



## Downloads 

  * [MP3](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/The%20Morning%20After.mp3) | **Size:** 4.3 MB
  * [Podbook](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/The%20Morning%20After.m4b) | **Size:** 4.6 MB



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ambyr for having Blanket Permission and to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
